Personal computer (PC) systems typically connect to external devices, such as printers, joysticks, scanners, routers, etc., using cables. Examples include USB (Universal Serial Bus), PS/2, serial, and parallel cables. These peripheral cables can only be inserted into a socket one particular way, thus requiring a user to visually check the cable orientation before inserting. If the cable plugs in to the back of a laptop or stand-alone PC, the user is required to either physically move the machine and look at the socket orientation, or the user has to walk to the back of the system, which is a nuisance.
Accordingly, a need exists for a manner of easing the attachment of peripheral cables to a PC. The present invention addresses such a need.